Role playing and simulation games such as “Dungeons and Dragons” have gained great popularity in recent years. In the current market of role-playing and war-gaming simulation, there are only a few options for representing information during game play. These include the use of miniatures, printed paper or cardboard tokens, or home-grown strategies employing any number of informal conventions developed by players including coins, blocks, or other materials to represent information during play.
All of these methods provide spatial information, but are extremely limited in providing other key information regarding the game. One recent addition to the industry has been miniatures attached to a base that has a rotating dial depicting a limited set of variable information. While this mechanism provides some advantages over traditional miniatures it is limited in functionality, not visually effective, and is somewhat difficult to operate. U.S. patent application No. 2002/0180150 discloses such a system for keeping rules and record keeping in a virtual character type game, using counters and wheels in the context of a particular game. The invention shown therein discloses a system of dials and counters but does not easily and readily identify the condition or attributes of the player in a clear and dynamic way.
Other patents have issued related to game pieces and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,047 discloses a game system having a playing board which comprises one or more regions of polarized adhesion material, and a plurality of playing pieces, each with two faces, which may have polarized adhesion material of one or both types. The polarized adhesion material is preferably hook and loop fastener material. The games rules provide that playing pieces are deposited only where adhesion is strong, and may be stacked in accordance with this rule. Other rules are applied to define and differentiate game play. The game board is optionally reconfigurable, and may also have integrated electronics. The game board may include a foldable housing to contain the playing pieces when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,788 discloses a magnetic game comprising a game board having a playing surface with an array of first and second playing areas. The first playing area includes at least one electro-magnet. A plurality of game pieces are adapted to be placed on the first or second playing areas and to flip in the air if the electro-magnet and the game piece magnet are of opposite polarity. Each game piece has a game piece magnet. The magnetic game further includes a light-emitting element positioned proximal the first playing area. The light-emitting element is configured to be in electrical communication with a power supply. A light-sensitive transducer is positioned proximal to the second playing area. The light-sensitive transducer is configured to be placed in electrical communication with the power supply. The light-emitting element is illuminated when a shadow is cast over the light sensitive transducer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,550 discloses a magnetic version of the game “Tic-Tac-Toe”. In the preferred mode, the game consists of twelve separate pieces die cut from a magnetic rubber sheet. Each set contains four elongated strips, intended to be arranged to create the tic-tac-toe board. In addition, the assembly includes four crosses (X's) and four circles (“O's”), each several inches in length and/or diameter. Importantly, the top surface of each game piece may be laminated with previously determined colors, patterns, text, or other graphics to enhance the appearance thereof. Thus, the present invention provides a complete game that may be adhered to any metallic surface, and used for entertainment, amusement, or decorative purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 393,667 discloses an ornamental design for a magnetic game piece, as shown and described in the figures. It is a primary object of the present invention to provide highly effective visual impact and richer depiction of information. It is a further object to provide highly customizable to game and style of play, ease of use, and possible standardization of usage conventions.
While there are a number of patents, none adequately address to easily and graphically provide key information regarding the game.
A principle object of the invention to provide a flexible, easy to use, highly visual tool for depicting dynamic information during game play using miniatures. The primary applications of the invention are war games, battle simulation games and fantasy role-playing games wherein players typically use miniatures to represent characters, creatures, equipment and other aspects of the game. The present invention seeks to improve over miniatures are limited in their ability to visually communicate richer, dynamic information that would streamline play.
A critical object of this invention is to be used to provide a more a cost-effective, durable alternative to the use of conventional miniatures.
A principal object of the invention is to be used largely as an alternative to conventional miniatures, providing more durability than printed cardboard tokens.
It is an additional advantage of the invention is that is can be easily packaged to introduce the concepts of related sets, rarity, and chance, thereby creating a collectable aspect to the sale of these game pieces. This would be similar in nature to collectable cards where a sealed pack with unknown content is purchased in hopes of obtaining rare and more valuable cards.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.